1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel foldable coupon wallet which can be formed of paperboard or the like and can be readily used for a manufacturer's premium. This invention also relates to a novel attachment means for attaching the wallet or other containers to a bottle in a manner so as to discourage theft of the item.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Coupon wallets or holders have been used for a substantial period of time and have been made of many materials. They are, however, difficult to use as give away premiums due to size configuration and attachment to an article. Attachment to bottles has been attempted through handles which employ holes and slide over the cap, resulting in many of the premiums being removed without the purchase of the manufacturer's product. Attaching the premium through use of a glue spot also allows for a substantial amount of premature removal as well as possible damage to the premium.
The instant invention provides an inexpensive, efficient and effective coupon holder which can be easily placed on bottle necks and which discourages easy removal of the holder. The unique locking means can be applied to other packages as well as the one disclosed herein.